Analyzing execution traces of programs is oftentimes performed to debug and/or otherwise analyze computer programs. Unfortunately, many computer programs can result in execution traces that are very long and/or complex. This problem is exacerbated for parametric traces, which are traces that contain events with parameter bindings. In parametric traces, the execution trace typically includes multiple trace slices merged together, with each trace slice corresponding to a parameter binding. Accordingly, it can be difficult to analyze execution traces, particularly for parametric traces.